El Heredero
by BigPanzer
Summary: Una nueva era comenzó, no quedan vestigios de la Era Shinobi... Aunque bueno... El mundo no tenía conocimiento que... El que se volvería una leyenda en el mundo estaba por aparecer... Esta es la historia de... El Heredero (Advertencias: Lenguaje antisonante/grosero, futuro Lemon, OoC en algunos personajes posiblemente más notable en el protagonista)


Hola.- Cualquier personaje hablando

 _Hola.-_ Cualquier personaje pensando

 **Hola.- Dioses o algún ser superior hablando**

 _ **Hola.-**_ **Dioses o algún ser superior pensando**

 **[¡Vamos Harry!].-** Seres sellados en personas hablando

 _ **[Ya no me tienen respeto…].-**_ Seres sellados en personas pensando

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** **.-** Nombre de algún Hechizo o Jutsu

 **_Cambio de escenario_**

No soy dueño de Harry Potter ni de Naruto, estas historias pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, solo soy un simple autor de una historia basada en estas 2 grandes historias, no lo hago con fines de lucro.

* * *

 _Destrucción… Eso era lo único que se podía ver en el lugar… Un enorme castillo se erguía en el horizonte, sin embargo, lo que una vez fue un hermoso castillo dedicado para enseñar a jóvenes magos y brujos ese día nada más era una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue…_

 _El bello lugar que alguna vez fue… Ese día se había convertido en una zona de guerra… Los estragos de la batalla habían convertido ese lugar en solo escombros, múltiples batallas se podían presenciar a lo largo del terreno… Y también… Se podía observar muerte y tristeza por todos lados…_

 _En lo que alguna vez fue el magnífico vestíbulo de ese gran castillo se encontraban 2 personas las cuales se podía apreciar como estaban muy heridas, una era un muchacho que se veía de apenas unos 17 o 18 años pelinegro con alguno que otro mechón rubio/rojizo y en su ojo derecho el iris era de un color naranja-rojizo y la pupila una cruz... Su otro ojo ,el izquierdo, era de un color morado con círculos concéntricos los cuales tenían magatamas. La otra persona en el lugar tenía un aspecto viperino en su rostro, sin embargo lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos los cuales eran un color rojo sangre con círculos concéntricos._

 _-Ha… Ha…- se podía escuchar como ambas personas inhalaban y exhalaban con esfuerzo, ambos comenzaron a levantarse el de aspecto viperino levanto su varita._

 _-¡Es hora de que mueras Harry Potter!- grito mientras una esfera de un color rojo se empezaba a formar en la punta de la varita._

 _-El único que va a morir… ¡Eres tú! ¡Voldemort!- dando un grito de guerra el chico logro levantarse, una especie de aura naranja empezó a rodearlo y junto con ella a la vez un aura morada también. Retrajo su brazo derecho hacia atrás y en su palma comenzó a formarse una esfera color azul la cual tenía varios halos de un color negro azabache._

 _Ambos inmediatamente corrieron hacia el otro y de repente… Sus ataques colisionaron… Una enorme explosión junto a un gran resplandor cubrió todo el lugar… Y después… Todo era blanco…_

* * *

 **- El Inicio-**

 **P.O.V. Desconocido**

¡Hola! Si, si, ya se… Probablemente no han de estar entendiendo que sucede, bueno en si el "muchacho" de antes soy yo. ¡Ah! Demonios, bueno… como deben estar imaginando, sí, yo soy Harry Potter ¿La persona con la que me estoy dando en la madre? Simple, un idiota megalómano que busca mi muerte desde que soy un bebé ¡Ah! Lo siento, spoiler jeje… Bueno creo que mejor comienzo antes que termine contándoles como termino. Comencemos ya con esta historia, que es sobre mí por supuesto. La historia sobre cómo me convertí en el Sandaime Rikudō Sennin… La historia sobre mi… El Heredero.

Primero que nada…

Era

¿Qué es una era?

Una era es un periodo histórico de gran extensión que se caracteriza por presentar formas de vida y culturales muy diferentes en comparación a periodos precedentes. ¿Qué tiene que ver esto? Pues mucho, a continuación… Entenderán por qué…

Hace mucho tiempo, exactamente 20 siglos atrás existió la Era Shinobi. La historia de esta era fue sin lugar a dudas… Sangrienta, en el tiempo que duro este periodo se llevaron a cabo 4 Grandes Guerras… Parecía que luego del final de la 4ta guerra los héroes de esta Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke habían logrado un cambio para mejor, no había persona en ese tiempo que no conociera esos nombres; muchos mitos e historias comenzaron a surgir los cuales en la era actual algunos todavía se contaban y los hacían ver como dioses. El problema vino después de la muerte de ambos personajes, cada vez menos personas nacían con el don de poder moldear el Chakra la cual era la energía que empleaban/utilizaban los Shinobi. Así fue como culmino la Era Shinobi, luego de eso pasaron algunos siglos y bueno… Comenzó la Era de la Magia, algunas personas empezaban a nacer con este don… Sin embargo las personas normales temían a un cambio, a lo desconocido, pensaban que estás personas nada más les harían un daño.

Comenzaron a cazarlos como animales, muchas personas a diario eran quemadas o llevadas a la horca. Aunque no todo fue malo, gracias esto se levantaron los primeros Gobiernos Mágicos. Y en Escocia… 2 grandes magos y 2 grandes brujas crearon el que se volvería el primer Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, este lugar fue llamado Hogwarts.

Ahora sí, ya conociendo esto podemos iniciar bien nuestra historia….

 **P.O.V. Tercera persona**

_ **31 de Julio de 1980 – Siglo 20 después de la Era Shinobi – Mansión Potter** _

Nos encontramos en un salón de una gran mansión en medio del bosque, fuera de la gran habitación se podía observar a un hombre de unos 20 años pelinegro de ojos color negro azabache (N/A: En el canon los ojos de James son de color avellana) el cual corría nervioso por el vestíbulo de la mansión.

-Por Merlín… Me va a dar algo… La MediMaga y sus ayudantes ya llevan 2 horas dentro del Salón con Lily… Espero y no le haya sucedido nada a ella y a mi hijo o hija.- decía nervioso el hombre, él era nada más y nada menos que James Potter actual Lord/Patriarca de la familia Potter.

-¡Lord Potter!- se escuchó una voz que provenía de la puerta del salón, a la vez dentro se podía escuchar el llanto de un bebé- Felicidades… Ha nacido un hermoso y saludable niño… Adelante, puede pasar a acompañar a su esposa y conocer a su hijo.- terminó de decir una mujer que se encontraba completamente vestida de blanco. Inmediatamente el pelinegro salio corriendo hacia dentro de la habitación donde en una gran cama se encontraba una hermosa mujer de unos 20 años pelirroja y de ojos de un precioso color verde esmeralda ella es Lily J. Potter (de soltera Evans), la cual sostenía a un bebé recién nacido el cual ahora dormía.

_ **Misma fecha – Ubicación: Lugar Desconocido** _

El lugar que se podía observar era oscuro… Con muy poca iluminación, una persona se encontraba en posición de loto mientras flotaba sobre lo que parecía ser agua.

De improvisto el lugar se ilumino, todo era un color blanco y no había si quiera una parte oscura.

La persona anteriormente mencionada de repente abrió los ojos mostrando unos ojos anillados de un color morado, esta persona era un hombre alto con piel gris, tenía grandes arrugas y el pelo rojizo lanudo corto, pero con pinchos en la parte superior de la cabeza con una trenza del lado izquierdo amarrada que le llegaba a la barbilla, de la cual además tenía una larga barba que llegaba hasta el estómago. Algo de lo más notable, era que no tenía cejas, además de que poseía dos cuernos como protuberancias que salían de su cabeza, además de una marca en el centro de la frente. Además de eso en la espalda portaba un Shakujō.

- **Así…** \- se escuchó la voz de esta persona, una voz gruesa y llena de poder- **Que ya nació…** \- se escuchaba como hablaba esta persona- **Indra, Ashura… No… Sasuke, Naruto…** \- el viejo dejo la posición en la que estaba y comenzó a caminar sobre el agua que corría donde estaba- **Así que luego de tanto tiempo… Han vuelto a reencarnar… Quién lo diría… Pensé que en serio el Ninshū había llegado a su fin… Sera interesante ver el resurgimiento de este…** \- el viejo continuo avanzando hasta llegar a un camino que parecía una serpiente- **Voy a contribuir un poco…** \- ingreso al camino y luego de esto, desapareció.

_ **Misma fecha – Ubicación: Kioto, Japón** _

En una inmensa cueva se podía observar un enorme animal, la forma que tenía era la de un zorro de color anaranjado, lo sorprendente aparte del tamaño del animal era que tenía 9 colas.

- **[Naruto…]** \- se escuchó una poderosa voz proviniendo del animal, la bestia comenzó a levantarse, abrió los ojos mostrando unos ojos de un color rojo sangre con la pupila rasgada- **[Finalmente has vuelto compañero…]** \- decía el Zorro- **[Debo ir…]** \- comenzó a estirarse y luego salio corriendo de la cueva a gran velocidad.

_ **Misma fecha - Ubicación: Mansión Potter** _

-James…- se escuchaba la voz de la pelirroja la cual se encontraba agotada pero muy feliz- Nuestro hijo al fin lo tengo en mis brazos.- decía Lily mientras unas lágrimas de felicidad escapaban de sus ojos.

-¿C-Cómo lo llamaremos?- dijo James mientras su voz titubeaba por la felicidad.

-Harry…- susurro inaudiblemente la pelirroja.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo dijiste?- pregunto el pelinegro al no escuchar lo dicho por su esposa.

-¡Harry! Harry James Potter…- dijo Lily con una hermosa sonrisa mientras el bebé abría sus ojos mostrando que el derecho era de un color verde esmeralda igual a los de su mamá y el izquierdo era de un color negro azabache igual a los de su papá.

-Lily… Mira sus ojos…- decía asombrado el Potter- Son de distinto color…-

-Por Merlín… Es verdad…- dijo la Potter- Jeje… Al parecer nuestro hijo va a ser muy guapo de grande.- terminó de decir riendo, a lo que James hizo una pose algo ridícula.

-Eso es obvio querida, es hijo mío.- contesto el pelinegro con algo de arrogancia.

-Que no se te suba el ego a la cabeza cariño.- dijo Lily entre risas, antes de dar un bostezo. James se sentó en la cama y se acercó a su esposa para abrazarla.

-Descansa preciosa… Te lo tienes bastante merecido… Gracias por darme el mejor regalo del mundo.- habló James mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Lily y luego pasaba su mano por la cabecita de Harry- Los amo a ambos tanto…- Lily cayo dormida con una suave sonrisa junto a Harry en los brazos de Morfeo- Yo los protegeré… No permitiré que nada les suceda…- dijo con convicción mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la salida de a habitación- No permitiré que ese maldito los lastime…

_ **Misma fecha – Ubicación: Terrenos alrededor de la Mansión** _

- **[** _ **Así que Naruto reencarno en el gaki recién nacido… Aunque… Parece que no fue el único… Siento otra presencia dentro del mocoso… Pero no puedo identificar quien o que es… Parece que cosas interesantes le esperan al chico**_ **]** \- fue el pensamiento del Zorro de nueve colas, el cual veía todo desde un rincón del bosque alrededor de la mansión- **[Tendré que esperar la oportunidad para ingresar en el niño… De mientras… Yo te ayudare James Potter]** \- susurró al sentir los sentimientos de amor y protección del pelinegro, se recostó con una sonrisa zorruna en su hocico para finalmente cerrar los ojos.

_ **Misma fecha – Ubicación: Lugar Desconocido, Camino de la serpiente** _

- **Así que Kurama ya está cerca del recién nacido… En verdad, muy interesante será todo esto… Espero grandes cosas de ti… Harry Potter.** \- dijo la misma persona desconocida que otra vez se mostraba, y caminaba sobre el Camino de la Serpiente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Y eso es todo por este primer capítulo! ¡Espero les agrade! Estoy sorprendido :0 es el capítulo más rápido de un FanFic que he hecho. En verdad espero y les guste, déjenme un comentario sobre qué les pareció o en que puedo mejorar se los agradeceré mucho… Y bueno BigPanzer se despide, solo me queda decir ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
